thebattlepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Horsemen
Horsemen are the 3rd and final troop choice in battle panic, they become available in Starfall between waves 3 and 4. Advantages and Disadvantages Horsemen are the most expensive unit however they are the most powerful and the fastest out of the unit types. They also get a damage bonus against shield orcs(which can be increased by 15%, 30%, and 45% using upgrades). Another big advantage horsemen have is made avalible with the final upgrade, it allows them to give a 10% damage boost to any non horsemen units near them. However, horsemen have 2 big weaknesses. Not only are they the most expensive, they also have a big weakness to spear orcs. Costs and Levels The horsemen's stable costs 400 wood and gold to build (this is reduced down to 340 wood and gold by the cheaper construction upgrade). Category:All Pages Category:Units Upgrades Like with the footmen and archer, the horsemen also have 5 upgrades for them. Efficient training "Horsemen cost 5% less wood per point" This upgrade reduces the amount of wood required to train horsemen. In the costs above I have included the price of the wood when 3 stars are invested into the upgrade. Each star invested reduces the wood cost by 5%. Faster Chargers "Horsemen move 10% faster per point" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 1 star invested into upgrades on the horsemen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade increases the speed at which horsemen move by a maximum of 30%. Shield Breaker "Horsemen do 15% more damage to shield orcs per point" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 3 stars invested into upgrades on the horsemen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade causes the damage bonus against shield orcs to be increased by a maximum of 45%. Trample "Horsemen deal an additional 1 damage per point to adjacent enemy units when they attack" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 6 stars invested into upgrades on the horsemen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade causes horsemen to deal up to 3 points of damage to enemy units next to the one they are attacking. This makes the horsemen very useful against swarms of little orcs and helps weaken bigger orcs for other units to deal with. Paladin Training "All non-horsemen units within a short radius of your horsemen get +10% attack while they're in that radius" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 10 stars invested into upgrades on the horsemen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade cause all archers and footmen (as well as any future units that might get added) to deal an extra 10% damage when they are by a horsemen. This upgrade makes horsemen very useful even if your not planning on having a large number in your army. Horsemen Video A short video of horsemen in action with all upgrades and 33% extra attack from the elite upgrades. Category:All Pages Category:Units